Once
by Marie Mad
Summary: Seize ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry Potter parvient enfin à tuer Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, la guerre ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter. En plein désespoir, Harry va apprendre l'existence d'une autre option : donner à Tom Jedusor une possibilité de bonheur en allant à sa rencontre, durant son adolescence, avant qu'il ne devienne le Seigneur des Ténèbres…
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_Septembre 2013  
_  
Un bruit sourd résonnait. Harry plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et toussa sèchement dans la fumée environnante. Il ramassa ses lunettes au sol parmi les débris et les posa sur son nez, observant ainsi la gare King's Cross. Ou plutôt ce qui l'en restait. Voldemort gisait à ses pieds, mort, son visage n'ayant plus rien à envier à celui d'un serpent. Quand l'audition brièvement assourdie par les explosions lui revint il put entendre la fin de la guerre.

Des cris, des gémissements, des larmes. La voix de Ron lui parvint, hurlant à la mort. Il était à quelques pas de là, fouillant les décombres d'où la main d'Hermione émergeait. Plus loin, le corps affreusement mutilé de Lupin avait cessé de bouger et Tonks pleurait sans bruit à ses côtés. Mrs Weasley criait le nom de ses enfants mais Harry savait que Bill était mort, tué par Rosier. Il savait que Fred avait était touché par un Sectumsempra plus tôt. Il savait que George était à Sainte Mangouste dans un état critique depuis la dernière bataille, il savait que Charlie avait disparu. Et il savait que Ginny…

Oui, il savait tout ça. Et Voldemort avait enfin cessé d'exister.

D'autres cris raisonnèrent. Des moldus pris dans la bataille, ne comprenant rien à rien.

Harry lâcha sa baguette.

La guerre était finie. N'est-ce pas ?


	2. Storytime

_CHAPITRE 1 : Storytime_

_Trois mois plus tard_

Harry se réveilla encore nauséeux des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits. Il passa sur son visage fatigués ses mains calleuses et se donna un instant pour chasser les fantômes avant d'attraper ses lunettes et de descendre dans le salon. Hermione y était déjà avec Ron et Tonks.

Harry les salua avant de se servir un café dans la cuisine. Tonks l'y rejoignit.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Des nouvelles de Charlie ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste.

-Neville est passé. Le ministre moldu ne veut rien entendre. Le couvre-feu est donc maintenu. Il n'est pas sûr pour un sorcier de sortir.

Harry grogna.

-On ne va pas rester caché éternellement.

-Les moldus ont peur de nous. Ils ne font pas la distinction entre sorciers et mangemorts.

-Qui pourrait les blâmer ? Après tant d'années de combat…

Ils retournèrent ensemble au salon. Dans son fauteuil roulant, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit le journal.

En première page, une nouvelle attaque de Bellatrix et sa clique. Harry s'affala sur le canapé, exténué. Il avait à peine trente-trois ans mais en faisait presque quarante. Il frotta sa barbe grisonnante et remarqua soudain la date.

-C'est Noël…

Les trois autres le regardèrent, surpris.

-Déjà ? Grinça Ron. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hermione.

-Tu devrais aller voir Percy Ron. Cela fait longtemps.

\- On n'a rien à se dire lui et moi.

-C'est la seule famille qui te reste, le contredit Tonks.

Le rouquin passa une main à quatre doigts dans ses cheveux prématurément clairsemés et acquiesça mollement.

-Je t'accompagnerai, rajouta Tonks. Il a peut-être du nouveau à nous apprendre à propos de la reformation du ministère.

Quelques heures après Harry se retrouvait seul avec Hermione, grignotant des haricots du bout des lèvres lorsque celle-ci posa sa fourchette.

-J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit.

Harry leva le regard vers la jeune femme, ses prunelles étaient vides.

-Hermione…

-C'est mieux comme ça Harry. Je n'aurai pas aimé qu'elle grandisse dans un monde pareil.

Une boule de douleur se coinça dans la gorge du jeune homme. Hermione ne parlait pas souvent du bébé qu'elle avait perdu ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus en avoir. Jamais plus.

-Tu voudras m'accompagner les voir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fit de nouveau confiance à sa voix.

Elle lui sourit tristement pour toute réponse.

Harry se retrouvait donc à pousser le fauteuil d'Hermione dans le froid de décembre. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas. Ils se stoppèrent devant la rangé de pierres tombales.

Bill, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Dumbledore, Rogue, Maugrey, Fred, George…

Tandis qu'Hermione déposait des fleurs, Harry marcha jusqu'à la tombe de Ginny. Il déposa un rose blanche mais évita de poser son regard sur la stèle plus petite à côté de celle de sa défunte femme. C'était encore trop dur.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux et Harry prépara sa baguette dans sa manche. Il se tourna pour voir avancer une vieille femme.

-Harry Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lança Harry, soupçonneux.

-Je m'appelle Lucinda Merle. J'aimerai vous parler.

-Sorcière ?

-Oui, répondit doucement la vieille femme. Elle se tenait avec une canne, une longue natte de cheveux blancs lui tombant sur le côté. Ses yeux violets pétillaient de quelque chose d'étrange qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à définir.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Hermione c'était approché.

-Juste parler. Pourrions-nous nous assoir ? Mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Harry croisa le regard de son amie qui hocha la tête. Bientôt ils furent installés sur un banc. Lucinda regardait le paysage désolé de décembre.

-Alors ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

-Malheureusement non Monsieur Potter, c'est bien vrai. Les attaques de mangemorts. Les rixes avec les moldus de toutes parts. La reconstruction de Poudlard qui tarde… Il est vrai que vous avez beaucoup à faire. Trop même.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La vielle dame semblait triste, si triste.

-Le monde a implosé. Il y a eu tant de morts, tant de mal et de tristesse. Vous pensiez que cela prendrait fin avec Lord Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry soupira.

-Si c'est pour entendre des banalités…

-Ce ne sont pas des banalités Monsieur Potter. Ce sont des faits. Que vous reste-t-il pour vous battre ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et Harry s'en sentit gêné.

-Vous avez perdu espoir.

-Mrs Merle… Commença Hermione.

-Bon, ça suffit, gronda Harry en se levant. On s'en va.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à pousser le fauteuil d'Hermione, Lucinda ajouta.

-Que seriez-vous prêt à faire Monsieur Potter ? Pour effacer tout ce mal ? Pour faire disparaître Lord Voldemort pour de bon ?

Harry grinça des dents. Hermione murmura « Non » mais le jeune homme se tourna vers la sorcière et claqua :

-Ce que je serais prêt à faire ? Pauvre folle ! J'ai donné ma vie pour ce combat ! Et je serais prêt à la perdre définitivement si cela pouvait empêcher tout ce gâchis ! Mais c'est terminé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est MORT !

-L'est-il vraiment ? Murmura la vieille, nullement impressionné par la colère d'Harry.

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de la frapper lorsqu'elle ajouta.

-Lord Voldemort à peut-être cessé de vivre mais son héritage perdure entre les mains de ses fidèles. La cicatrice qu'il a apposé sur l'Angleterre –que dis-je ?- sur le monde, ne disparaitra jamais, pas plus que la vôtre. Et ce, malgré tous vos efforts Monsieur Potter.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Mais je ne viens pas vous accablez. Bien au contraire. Je viens vous proposer une solution.

Harry ne put empêcher un rire cruel de lui échapper.

-Une solution à ce merdier ? Je serais curieux d'entendre ça !

-Harry je t'en prie, lança Hermione. Rentrons.

-Je n'en ferais rien à votre place Mrs Weasley. Si vous acceptez de m'écouter, Rose ira un jour à Poudlard.

Hermione devint subitement très pâle et Harry, confus, commençait à pousser son fauteuil vers la sortie du cimetière lorsqu'elle laissa échapper une plainte :

-Non, attend, Harry ! Attend ! Qu'avez-vous dis ? Comment savez-vous ?

La vieille dame sourit.

-Je suis ce que l'on appelle une Voyageuse Mrs Weasley. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler.

-C'est impossible, souffla Hermione.

-Improbable. Mais l'improbabilité fait partit de ma vie voyez-vous.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ?

-Les Voyageurs, Monsieur Potter, les gens comme moi, sont des sorciers capables de se déplacer de réalités en réalités, d'univers en univers. Depuis ma toute jeunesse, je visite ses univers. Je maintiens la balance. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le vôtre. Le mal qui s'y est propagé n'est pas… disons naturel.

Lucinda fit signe à Harry de s'assoir. Le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la vieille femme l'incitait écouter. Ou étais ce le regard exorbité d'Hermione. Il retourna près de la sorcière et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que quelque chose clochait dans votre vie ? Tous ses hasards, ses coups de chances, ou au contraire, de malchance ?

Harry acquiesça vaguement.

-Le destin a tenté de rétablir l'équilibre avec vous, mais sans succès. Vous, Monsieur Potter, votre vie toute entière est une tentative désespérée de l'univers de retrouver un équilibre. Malheureusement, malgré vos efforts cela n'a pas suffi. Car quelque chose a été modifié dans votre réalité. Quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

-Quoi donc ? Et par qui ?

-Commençons par le « qui ». Son nom est Lo. C'est le plus ancien des Voyageurs, surement même le premier de tous. Il fut un défenseur de la balance entre bien et mal durant des centaines d'année. Mais voyager fatigue l'esprit et le sien a fini par être corrompu. Il a sombré peu à peu dans la folie. Il a mené bien des mondes à leur perte sans que rien ne puisse être fait. Aujourd'hui, il est de notre missions de l'empêcher de nuire et de garder intacte l'équilibres des réalités.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Vous voulez dire que ce… Lo… a modifié quelque chose à notre… réalité ? Et qu'il est la cause de cette guerre ?

-Oui… et non. La guerre est la cause de milliards de détails. Mais c'est ça main qui a amené votre univers à prendre une tournure bien différente. Il faut que vous compreniez que l'univers tentera toujours de reprendre son court normal. Malheureusement parfois un détail, une seule vie, suffit à tout changer. Votre naissance Monsieur Potter, la prophétie, tout cela était voulu, pour contrecarrer le mal qu'avait fait Lo. Mais cela n'a pas suffi. Les ténèbres vont engloutir ce monde si l'on ne fait rien.

-Et bien faite quelque chose ! S'exclama Harry. Retournez dans le passé ! Empêchez-le de nuire !

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-Je ne peux pas, hélas. Pas plus que Lo je n'ai le droit d'interférer avec le grand projet.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Siffla le survivant.

-Parce que le destin veut que vous détruisiez Lord Voldemort.

Harry soupira.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Non. Pas réellement. Mais heureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit parvenu à vous tuer non plus.

Complétement perdu, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait aussi confuse que lui.

-Vous êtes perdu. C'est bien normal. Disons tout simplement que Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû exister sans Lo. Et votre vie entière Monsieur Potter, est une tentative pour rétablir ce fait.

-Vous voulez dire que Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû naître ?

-Exactement. Et vous, Monsieur Potter, devez aller réparer cet équilibre.

-Vous voulez me renvoyer dans le passé pour tuer un bébé ? S'assombrit Harry.

-Par Merlin ! Non, surement pas ! Comment voulez-vous rétablir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal en faisant une chose aussi atroce ? Non. Albus Dumbledore ne se trompait pas lorsqu'il disait que votre plus grande force était l'amour Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes né pour ça.

-Je ne comprends pas alors. Que devrais-je faire pour empêcher Lord Voldemort de naître ?

-Ce que vous faites le mieux Harry, aider votre prochain.

Harry remarqua qu'elle l'appelait maintenant par son prénom, avec une certaine tendresse.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre, murmura Hermione.

Lucinda eut un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes vraiment très intelligente Mrs Weasley. Mais je vais être plus claire à présent. La naissance de Lord Voldemort a eu lieu l'année où Tom Jedusor, lorsqu'il avait seize ans, ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets et tua une jeune fille. Avant cela, il n'était que Tom. Et quelque chose cette année-là aurait dû l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a fait. L'année de ses seize ans, Tom aurait dû tomber amoureux.

Hermione et Harry partagèrent un regard à la fois médusé et circonspect.

-Lord Voldemort ? Amoureux ?

-Pas Lord Voldemort Harry. Tom Jedusor. Seulement, le jour où cette rencontre devait avoir lieu, Lo a agi. Il a changé quelques détails, de très malheureux détails, et Tom n'a jamais rencontré celle qui lui était destiné. Celle qui lui aurait enfin permit de ressentir de l'amour.

Harry tendit les mains devant lui :

-Un instant ! Pause. Vous voulez que je retourne dans le passé, durant la jeunesse de Voldemort et que je joue les entremetteurs ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Harry. C'est ce que le destin attend de vous.

-Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Interrogea Hermione incrédule.

-Je ne le suis pas. Mais Harry est ce qu'il est pour une bonne raison, et je crois très sincèrement que cela est lié.

Harry regardait ses mains, incapable de croire à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il leva les yeux et parcouru le cimetière surchargé de Godric's Hollow. Il s'arrêta sur la petite tombe, cette toute petite stèle où trônait une peluche déjà pourrie par la pluie et le temps. Il savait que sa décision était prise.

-Comment ferais-je ?

Lucinda le regardait de ses prunelles lilas.

-Je vous amènerais lors d'une fenêtre d'opportunité. Le professeur Dippet a fait passer en été 1942 des entretiens d'embauche pour un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il vous faudra prendre un alias et tenter de décrocher ce poste mais je ne doute pas un instant de vos capacités en la matière.

Hermione sembla paniquer :

-Un instant, tout ça va trop vite ! Nous devons en discuter !

Harry se tourna vers elle, excédé :

-Discuter de quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que c'est ? La chance de changer tout ça !

Il fit un geste vers le cimetière.

-Pense y Hermione, sans Voldemort, tes parents seraient encore en vie, ceux de Ron aussi, ses frères, Poudlard serait toujours en un seul morceau, le secret magique protégé !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre :

-Mais il y a tant de choses qui changeront… Notre amitié…

-Hermione. Notre amitié ne vaut pas tous ses sacrifices, tu le sais.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, tristement et posa une main sur son ventre.

-Très bien… Mais parlons en tout de même à Ron et Tonks.

-Bien sûr.

Lucinda était restée parfaitement silencieuse durant tout l'échange et elle sourit gentiment lorsqu'Harry se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas une décision facile. Je vous aiderez à préparer votre voyage Harry.

-Quand saurai-je si j'ai réussi ?

-Je viendrais vous chercher Harry. Je resterais en contact avec vous. Vous n'aurez le droit qu'à un seul essai, comprenez le bien. Si Tom Jedusor ouvre la Chambre des Secrets, s'il tue, alors tout sera perdu. Et vous reviendrez ici. Je ne pourrais alors plus rien faire pour vous…

Son regard pétillant s'empli de tristesse un instant.

-J'y arriverai. J'empêcherai la naissance de Voldemort. Je le sais.

Hermione le regarda étrangement. Lucinda eu un sourire lumineux.

-Je le crois aussi, il semblerait après tout que vous n'ayez pas perdu tout espoir.

Harry comprit alors ce que le regard de la Lucinda Merle possédait, une lueur pétillante qu'il avait autrefois vu dans les yeux de Dumbledore. L'espoir.

(à suivre...)

**Et voici donc le prologue et premier chapitre de Once. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible (sachant que le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit mais que j'attends d'avoir fini l'écriture du troisième pour le poster). Vous aurez donc le deuxième dans le courant de la semaine.  
En attendant, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du premier, les critiques sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont constructives, à l'évidence.  
Je m'excuse humblement pour les fautes et/ou coquilles je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, encore moins pour me relire et, soyons franc, je suis une -insérer mot vulgaire- en orthographe.**

**Peace out muggles !**


	3. Meadows of Heaven

_CHAPITRE 2 : Meadows of Heaven_

-C'est de la folie ! Murmura furieusement Ron ce soir-là dans le salon.

Lucinda attendais dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé que les quatre amis se concertent.

-Tu lui as dit Hermione que c'était de la folie ?

Hermione avait le regard plongé dans la contemplation de la cheminé. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Tonks pris le relais.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on ne sait rien de cette femme au final… Elle pourrait être une sympathisante de Lestrange.

Harry grogna.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Dora, je l'ai sondé avant même de lui parler !

-Elle pourrait très bien être Occlumence !

-Je ne crois pas, lança Hermione. Si elle avait voulu nous tuer, ou nous capturer, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Ron plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Peu importe ! C'est trop dangereux ! Il y a beaucoup à faire ici, on a besoin de toi Harry.

Harry se tourna vers lui claquant son genou du plat de sa main :

-Justement Ron ! Imagine un monde où personne n'aurait besoin de moi !

-C'est impossible !

-Improbable… murmura Hermione.

Ron jura.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, calma Tonks. C'est prendre beaucoup de risque. Qui nous dit que cela ne va pas empirer les choses ?

-Tu arrives à les imaginer pires toi ?

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, elle cogita un instant puis soupira :

-Très bien, je te fais confiance Harry.

-Merci Dora.

Ron intervint :

-Une minute, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord moi !

-Ron…

Hermione se tourna vers son mari et lui attrapa la main.

-Ron, cette femme m'a dit… Elle m'a dit « Rose ira à Poudlard » Ron.

Le rouquin sembla avaler de travers. Hermione serra sa main alors qu'il détournait le regard.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux… C'est même fou. Mais que nous reste-t-il à perdre Ron ?

Après une longue minute de silence où chacun repensa à ce que Voldemort lui avait pris Ron dit, d'une voix cassé :

-Très bien.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais n'en fit rien et à la place ils rejoignirent Lucinda dans la cuisine.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Harry Potter marchait au travers d'un magnifique paysage écossais. Le soleil froid d'hiver brillait sur un lac aux profondeurs mystiques et, plus loin, au-delà des prairies, les ruines d'un ancien château donnaient au panorama une note de fantastique, de légende.

A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione admiraient également le spectacle avec nostalgie tandis que Tonks discutait avec Lucinda, juste devant eux.

-Poudlard… murmura Harry.

-Et dire que Neville avait espoir qu'ils aient commencés les travaux. Tu parles, grinça Ron.

-Tout le monde a mieux à faire hélas, lâcha Hermione.

Durant un instant, tous trois se regardèrent, regardèrent l'école qui avait été leur maison, le théâtre de leurs aventures durant plusieurs années.

-Vous savez, dit Hermione, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur dans le cas où Harry mènerait à bien sa mission. Perdre tout ça.

Personne ne trouva à la contredire mais ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à arriver aux anciennes grilles de l'école.

-Et bien, dit Lucinda. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous dire au revoir. Quoi qu'il arrive vous vous révérez dans un an.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Tonks enlaça Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

-Oui, dit-elle, avec la barbe taillé et des vêtements en un seul morceau tu fais presque présentable.

Harry sourit.

-Merci, je crois.

Elle eut un rire mouillé et laissa sa place à Ron. Les deux hommes partagèrent une franche accolade, l'un comme l'autre très mal à l'aise dans les situations d'émotion.

-Soit prudent. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils rirent un peu puis Harry s'accroupit devant Hermione qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Fait de ton mieux Harry. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu échoues. Tu es très brave.

Harry la remercia du regard.

-Hermione… Rose ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire d'une tristesse infinie.

-Nous voulions l'appeler comme ça, Ron et moi. Personne ne le savait.

Harry hocha gravement la tête et serra la main de son amie contre son cœur avant de se relever.

Lucinda l'attendait, toujours souriante.

-Venez Harry. Il est temps.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à elle et elle sortit de son col un objet qu'Harry et Hermione reconnurent instantanément.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient été détruits ?

Lucinda eut un rire moqueur :

-Dans votre réalité peut être. Je tiens celui-ci de mon père. Il m'a appris à m'en servir dès mon enfance. Peu de gens savent vraiment l'utiliser.

Elle passa le collier autour du cou d'Harry et manipula l'objet d'une façon inédite pour le jeune homme. Cependant il n'eut même pas le temps de partager un dernier regard avec ses amis qu'il était emporté à travers le temps.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, Harry ressentit une nausée puissante l'envahir. Il lutta contre, prit une grande inspiration et finalement parvint à calmé son mal de cœur.

-Bravo Harry, lui lança la vieille dame. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir la première fois, vous auriez fait une Voyageur à toute épreuve.

Harry s'apprêter à lui répondre lorsque la vue lui coupa le souffle. Les grilles étaient de nouveau là et, au-delà, le château de Poudlard, magnifique dans la lumière de l'été, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

-Récapitulons Harry, voulez-vous ?

Le jeune homme balbutia un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Très bien. Nous somme le 24 aout 1940, devant l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Oui, et vous êtes ?

-Je suis… Je suis James Evans. J'ai fait mes études à Salem et j'ai passé ma jeunesse à perfectionner mes connaissances. Je recherche un emploi afin de partager ce savoir.

-Comme un livre. Parfait Harry. Vous avez tous les faux papiers dans votre sacoche. Indétectables je vous l'assure, qualité Voyageur.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Voilà, je pense que tout est dit. Si vous désirez me contacter utiliser la poudre de Cheminette spéciale que je vous ai donné. Elle a été enchantée pour les voyages de ce type, et je resterais chez vos amis jusqu'à ce que l'ordre soit rétabli.

-Ou non.

Lucinda lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne doutez pas Harry Potter. Gardez espoir. Toujours.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Merci Lucinda.

Elle recula de quelques pas, le retourneur de temps en main.

-Non Harry, merci à vous.

Puis, elle disparue.

Harry fixa un instant l'endroit où la sorcière c'était trouvé avant de se tourner vers Poudlard.

-C'est bon de te revoir, murmura-t-il.

Puis il prit la direction du château.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'accueillit. Tout en longueur, il était maigre et chétif, de longs cheveux roux entouré un visage disgracieux qui n'avait d'intéressant que ses yeux, perçant et vert comme l'absinthe.

-Vous venez pour l'poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Absolument. James Evans, se présenta Harry en serrant la main qui lui été tendu.

-Crowley Sorn, grinça l'homme. J'suis le concierge de l'école. J'ais vous montrer l'chemin, le directeur fait passer les entretiens. J'vous préviens, z'êtes pas l'seul.

-J'imagine.

Sorn l'amena jusqu'au bureau du directeur et Harry du se retenir de le devancer tant les couloirs lui étaient familier. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il dut s'installer sur un banc sur lequel trois personnes attendaient déjà, deux femmes et un homme qui semblait très sérieux. Harry repensa à son apparence. Peut-être aurait-il dû se raser de près, cela aurait compensé ses cheveux en épis qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à discipliner. Cependant Tonks avait insisté pour qu'il la garde, dissimulant assez efficacement sa ressemblance avec la ligné des Potter qu'il risquait de croiser. Sa cicatrice avait, elle, été camoufler par un sort. La gargouille tourna sur elle-même laissant sortir un jeune homme semblant inquiet et la femme au bout du banc monta à sa place. Harry s'inquiéta quelque peu en la voyant ressortir plus tard tout aussi inquiète. Et s'il n'était pas pris ? Que pourrait-il faire ? L'inquiétude le rongea durant la bonne heure qu'il dut attendre assis dans ce couloir si connu. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier candidat parti, l'air aussi dépité que les autres, Harry pris une grande inspiration et se détendit un peu au souvenir de ses examens à Poudlard qui le mettaient exactement dans le même état. Il grimpa avec nostalgie les escaliers et frappa brièvement alors qu'un sec « Entrez » lui répondait.

Le bureau du directeur était tel qu'il se le rappelait, la myriade d'étranges objets et Fumseck en moins. Derrière son bureau, Armando Dippet se tenait droit comme un i. Frêle et chauve il avait le regard bourru mais il lui indiqua aimablement une chaise. Harry retint toute réaction de transparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'homme debout à côté du directeur. La barbe et les longs cheveux d4Albus Dumbledore ne possédaient pas encore leur blancheur de l'époque où il l'avait connu mais une belle couleur auburn. Ses yeux en revanche, sous les lunettes en demi-lune, n'avait pas changé et il portait un sympathique sourire qui faisait défaut à Dippet.

-Vous êtes le dernier ? Questionna le directeur en jugeant d'un regard torve la dégaine d'Harry.

-Je crois bien.

-Parfait. Je suis le professeur Armando Dippet et voici Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose et sous-directeur de Poudlard. Et vous êtes ?

-James Evans.

-Très bien Monsieur Evans, je vais avoir besoin de vos diplômes.

Harry sorti de son sac les faux que lui avait donnés Lucinda et le directeur s'empressa de les consulter. Dumbledore, lui, semblait le scanner méthodiquement, un sourire jovial toujours figé sous sa barbe.

-Hm… L'institution de Salem hein ? Excellent établissement. Je vois également que vous avez travaillé comme Auror durant plusieurs années. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Harry avait prévu cette question.

-Je désirais voyager afin de parfaire mes connaissances. De plus le travail d'Auror n'est pas de tout repos.

-Celui de professeur non plus.

-Je pense bien, mais je suis encore assez jeune pour me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Le directeur renifla, parcourant encore les diplômes d'Harry.

-Bien. Pourquoi désirez-vous ce poste Monsieur Evans ?

-Et bien après quelques années à droite et à gauche j'aimerai me poser quelque part, partager les connaissances en défense contre les forces du mal que j'ai acquis. Et Poudlard est de loin l'école de magie la plus réputée.

Dippet se rengorgea comme si le compliment lui était fait. Dumbledore s'adressa alors à lui pour la première fois :

-Votre accent est anglais si je ne m'abuse ? N'êtes-vous pas originaire de Salem ?

Harry dû improviser rapidement une réponse à son trop perspicace ancien directeur.

-Vous avez une bonne oreille professeur. Ma mère était anglaise, j'ai vécu les dix premières années de ma vie dans le comté de Surrey avant que nous partions aux Etats Unis, le pays natal de mon père.

-Aurions-nous eu la chance de la compter parmi nos élèves ?

Son regard transperçait Harry de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

-Il se trouve que ma mère est moldu. Mais j'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème ?

Dumbledore lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Il va de soi que non.

Dippet fit un bruit de gorge afin de rappeler sa présence mais Harry avait déjà compris que c'était avec Dumbledore qu'il passait un entretien.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune expérience dans l'enseignement ? Se lamenta Dippet.

-Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez je le crains. Mais j'ai enseigné à de jeunes recrus lors de ma carrière d'Auror.

Dippet claqua sa langue mais Dumbledore le coupa :

-Un élève reste un élève, quel que soit son âge.

Harry lui sourit brièvement tandis qu'une fois de plus le directeur tentait de reprendre le contrôle de l'entretien.

-Bon, bon. Je suppose que vous connaissez les sortilèges de bases ?

-Bien sûr. De l'Expelliarmus au Patronus en passant par le Lashlabask. J'ai aussi une expérience assez vaste des créatures fantastiques ayant étudié entre autre les dragons, les loups garous et les centaures, entre autres.

-Les centaures ? Intéressant. C'est pourtant une race très secrète, lança Dumbledore, interloqué.

-Je me suis lié d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux lors de mes voyages.

-Fascinant.

Dippet semblait maintenant profondément agacé.

-Enfin, les centaures ne sont de toute façon pas au programme. Vous êtes conscient, monsieur Evans, que ce poste est très rechercher ?

-Absolument, je n'aurais pas fait tout le voyage si votre école n'avait pas été aussi prestigieuse.

Une fois de plus, Dippet sembla s'approprier le compliment et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice. Harry le soupçonnait de comprendre son manège avec le directeur.

-Et bien, nous allons en discuter. Je dois vous avouer que l'expérience vous fait défaut, contrairement aux professeurs que nous avons déjà reçu. Néanmoins nous vous tiendrons au courant dans le cours de la semaine.

-Je vous remercie.

-Vous séjournez à proximité ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Je pense prendre une chambre dans le village de Prè-au-Lard.

-Je vous conseil les Trois Balais. Excellent établissement.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien, très bien. Ce sera tout monsieur Evans. Nous vous recontacterons.

-Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé, bonne journée, lança Harry en se levant.

Dippet marmonna un « au revoir » en se plongeant dans ses papiers pour sembler occupé.

-A bientôt Monsieur Evans, salua Dumbledore.

Et Harry jura l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'œil. Il sortit du bureau et rejoignit Sorn qui l'accompagna en grommelant jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, Harry se permit de souffler, encore sous le choc d'avoir parlé avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. La scène lui paraissait surréaliste, comme un rêve. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune certitude, l'attitude de Dumbledore le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait réussi son test. Il était clair que la décision reviendrait au professeur de Métamorphose. Et Dumbledore ferait en sorte que Dippet pense qu'elle venait de lui.

Ce soir-là, Harry pris une chambre au Trois Balais auquel la présence joviale de Madame Rosmerta manquait cruellement. Il dormit peu, bien trop occupé à revivre ses jeunes années à travers la silhouette silencieuse du château qu'il contemplait par sa fenêtre.

(à suivre…)

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Petite précision : Dans la mesure du possible j'ai vraiment essayer de coller à la chronologie de Harry Potter (des heures de fun sur EHP) cependant, pour les plus tatillons il est vrai que le professeur de DCFM en 1942 était normalement le professeur Têtenjoy qui n'a pris sa retraite qu'en 1944. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, je me suis permise de lui donner un bonus de 2 ans. Puissiez vous me pardonner.  
En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant ! Continuez surtout, il n'y a rien de mieux pour motiver un écrivain )  
Le prochain chapitre est terminé, comme pour celui-ci, je vous le posterais lorsque j'aurais achevé l'écriture du 4. En attendant, un extrait du 3 qui devrait arriver avant lundi si tout va bien.  
Enjoy !**

_CHAPITRE 3 : This Moment is Eternity (extrait)_

_-Je serais curieux de voir dans quelle maison vous atterririez Monsieur Evans. Dit Dumbledore. Serpentard peut être ? _

_Harry retint un tressaillement mais garda une expression neutre._

_-C'est une bonne chose ?_

_-Oh oui, sans aucun doute. Vous semblez débrouillard, cette maison salut un tel esprit._

_Il sembla un instant pensif._

_-Ou peut être Gryffondor, la maison du courage._

_-Du courage ? Je n'ai rien de courageux._

_-Je crois bien que vous l'êtes James. Je peux vous appeler James ?_

_-Bien sûr, balbutia Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis courageux ?_

_-C'est plutôt évident non ?_

_Il plongea ses myosotis dans les yeux d'Harry qui sentit une sueur froid lui glisser dans le dos. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire._

_-Il faut être courageux pour venir travailler ici._


	4. This Moment is Eternity

_CHAPITRE 3 : This Moment is Eternity__  
_

La réponse de Poudlard se fit attendre. Harry supposa que le professeur Dippet avait voulu lui montrer par ce moyen qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir était choisi. Le jeune homme avait pris à parti ce temps pour parcourir les informations que Lucinda lui avait donné sur la situation de l'époque et pour potasser quelque peu ses manuels de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'agissait de garder le poste qu'on lui avait offert. Il en avait aussi profité pour se reposer car cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu dormir sans une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il ressentit quelques remords à prendre des vacances de la réalité alors que ses amis y étaient toujours coincés. Mais le sommeil était si bon, le calme si total qu'il accepta pour une fois de se montrer égoïste.

L'après-midi même de la réception de la lettre lui indiquant que ça candidature avait été retenu, Harry retourna à Poudlard. Sorn l'accueillit de nouveau l'accompagnant de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au château où les professeur Dippet et Dumbledore l'attendait une fois de plus dans le bureau directorial.

-Monsieur Evans. Le choix fut difficile, mais mon choix c'est finalement porté sur vous, fanfaronna Dippet. Vous serez en période d'essai de trois mois avant que le poste ne vous revienne définitivement, cela va de soi.

Harry retint un sourire moqueur et acquiesça poliment.

-Je vais laisser le professeur Dumbledore vous faire visiter et vous montrer vos appartements. Je n'ai pas le temps moi-même de m'acquitter de cette tâche.

-Bien sur Monsieur, vous êtes un homme très occupé.

Dippet bomba son torse maigre et leur fit signe de le laisser. Dumbledore devant lui, l'invita à le suivre.

-Je dois dire que je suis très content de la décision du directeur, dit-il avec un sourire humble. Votre profile était de loin le plus… intéressant.

-Marginal voulez-vous dire ?

-Quelque peu. Mais la différence est une des qualités que Poudlard tente d'enseigner.

Le professeur claqua doucement des mains :

-Bien, bien, ne perdons pas de temps, il y a beaucoup à voir. Nous allons commencer la visite par la Grande Salle, cela me semble approprié.

Harry entama un mouvement avant de se reprendre.

-Je vous suis.

Le regard de son ancien directeur pétilla de plus belle. Au fond Harry se demandé si le professeur n'avait pas déjà des soupçons.

La visite fut l'occasion pour Harry de repasser de nombreux souvenirs en revu le plongeant entre allégresse et chagrin à chaque instant. Il était si difficile de garder ses émotions dissimulé à Dumbledore qui lui parlait des règles de l'école avec nonchalance. Lorsqu'il évoqua les différentes maisons il se demanda à voix haute :

-Je serais curieux de voir dans quelle maison vous atterririez Monsieur Evans. Serpentard peut être ?

Harry retint un tressaillement mais garda une expression neutre.

-C'est une bonne chose ?

-Oh oui, sans aucun doute. Vous semblez débrouillard, cette maison salut un tel esprit.

Il sembla un instant pensif.

-Ou peut être Gryffondor, la maison du courage.

-Du courage ? Je n'ai rien de courageux.

-Je crois bien que vous l'êtes James. Je peux vous appeler James ?

-Bien sûr, balbutia Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis courageux ?

-C'est plutôt évident non ?

Il plongea ses myosotis dans les yeux d'Harry qui sentit une sueur froid lui glisser dans le dos. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire.

-Il faut être courageux pour venir travailler ici.

Harry évita un soupir de soulagement. Il allait être difficile de tenir des conversations avec Dumbledore dans ses conditions, chaque parole de l'ancien directeur semblait à double sens. Son air omniscient n'était pas venu en même temps que sa barbe blanche, il le possédait déjà.

Cependant la visite continua et Harry tenta d'oublier son stress pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il voyait : Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque la visite se termina enfin et Dumbledore se chargea de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à ses appartements.

-Je crois que nous avons grossièrement fait le tour du domaine. Profitez donc du week-end pour vous habituer à l'endroit. Nous aurons une réunion du corps enseignant demain dans l'après-midi, l'occasion pour vous de rencontrer vos autres collègues. En attendant si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi James –ou devrais-je dire ?- Professeur Evans.

-Je vous remercie Albus, vous êtes bien aimable.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une franche poignée de main et Dumbledore le laissa devant un tableau derrière lequel se trouvaient ses appartements. Les lieux étaient douillets, dans des couleurs chaudes qui rappelèrent à Harry la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'y installa rapidement à l'aide d'un sort et resta debout les bras ballant un instant avant de se poser près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela était vrai et, une partie de lui aurait voulu rester figé à cet instant, dans cet endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison. S'il se concentrait un peu, il parvenait presque à se rappeler de ce qu'il ressentait autrefois lorsqu'il vivait ici et que sa vie n'avait pas encore pris un tournant aussi obscur.

Mais la réalité était toute autre et cette année n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il le savait. Pourtant, il pouvait encore profiter de l'illusion l'espace d'un week-end.

La réunion des professeurs avait laissé Harry perplexe. Revoir Slughorn avait été perturbant surtout que le professeur de potion avait semblé très intéressé par sa personne. Les autres professeurs lui étaient inconnus et il était encore plus étrange de retourner à Poudlard sans la brochette d'instituteurs qu'il avait si bien connu. Cependant certain d'entre eux c'était déjà montré très sympathiques et ravis de l'accueillir.

-Ce n'est pas que nous n'aimions pas le professeur Têtenjoy, commença Moira Orlay, professeur de divination à la chevelure rubis qui portait à merveille la trentaine.

-Oui, mais ça fait du bien un peu de sang-neuf, continua le professeur de vol, Leonard Wendel, avec un sourire suffisant.

-Tu n'es plus de la toute première jeunesse non plus, se moqua Orlay.

Avec un reniflement de dédain, le sorcier à la chevelure poivre et sel s'offusqua :

-La quarantaine est aux hommes ce que la trentaine est aux femmes.

Orlay grimaça et lança à Harry un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il lui faudrait s'habituer à ses remarques arrogantes.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser chères collègues. Je dois m'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'équipement avant l'arrivée des élèves demain.

Harry salua Wendel qui disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-Alors professeur Evans ? Pas trop stressé ? Enchaina Orlay.

-J'ai vécu bien pire, ironisa Harry.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite, marmonna le professeur de Sortilège, Madame Sampson, en passant à côté d'eux.

Orlay haussa les épaules en regardant partir la vieille femme apathique au chignon blanc.

-Ne faites pas attention à Joan, elle trouve toujours à se plaindre. Vous allez voir, être professeur, c'est très amusant ! N'est pas Flora ?

Flora Viscum était professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. C'était, d'après ce qu'Harry avait constaté à la réunion, une adorable bonne femme dont la chevelure et la gentillesse aurait pu rappeler au jeune homme Madame Weasley si elle n'avait pas était bossu et bien moins gâté par la nature. Cependant son sourire était communicatif lorsqu'elle répondit :

-Oh absolument ! Et les enfants sont adorables !

-Pour la plupart, ajouta tout de même Orlay.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'il y a tout de même des fortes têtes ? Questionna Harry.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Orlay. Un conseil, méfiez-vous de Black en général.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire moqueur alors que Viscum ajoutait :

-Excepté pour Lucretia ! Une charmante enfant.

-C'est vrai. Et très doué en divination.

Cette fois Harry ne put retenir un sourire en repensant aux cours de Madame Trelawney. Le professeur Orlay fit une moue agacée :

-Vous ne prenez pas cette matière au sérieux Monsieur Evans ?

-Bien au contraire, se rattrapa Harry. Seulement je n'en ai pas eu la meilleure expérience lors de mes études, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Viscum hocha la tête :

-Je me rappelle avoir été approché par un devin une fois. Il m'a prédit que j'allais perdre ma bosse. Je l'attends toujours celle-là !

-Pour ma part, confia Harry, on m'a prédit une mort douloureuse tellement de fois à l'école que j'en viens parfois à croire que je suis comme Binns. Je ne me suis juste pas rendu compte que j'étais mort.

Les deux femmes rirent brièvement et Orlay haussa les épaules :

-Bah ! Il y a des charlatans partout. En attendant j'ai une prédiction à faire : si je ne vais pas préparer ma salle de classe, cette semaine les élèves s'assiéront sur le sol. Et croyez-moi, c'est la vérité.

Orlay les salua et Viscum donna une petite tape dans le dos d'Harry (« Vous vous en sortirez comme un chef ! ») avant de rejoindre la serre pour en faire de même. Suivant cet exemple Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal puis, jusqu'à son bureau. Qu'il était étrange de repenser à tous ceux qui y avaient posé leurs affaires. Jamais plus d'un an cependant. Harry réalisa tout à coup qu'il allait revoir Voldemort le lendemain. Ou plutôt Tom Jedusor. Il craignait ses réactions face au futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Réussirait-il à faire fit de son ressentiment ? Après tout, Tom n'avait encore rien fait de répréhensible bien qu'Harry s'en souvienne comme d'un adolescent arrogant et sûr de lui. Rien de condamnable en somme. Il allait falloir rester impartial et attentif, surtout ne pas suivre l'exemple de Rogue. Il est inutile de haïr quelqu'un qui n'a encore rien fait, et il valait mieux être en bon termes avec Jedusor s'il voulait pouvoir déjouer le destin modifié par Lo.

Ce soir-là, Harry dormit très mal, faisant de nombreux cauchemars où il revoyait Jedusor sortir du journal qui suintait un sang d'encre. Tom s'y noyait mais lorsqu'Harry tenta de l'aider il se changea en serpent qui l'attaqua, l'empoisonnant. Après le troisième rêve de ce genre, Harry décida de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves et plongea dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit enfin vidé.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir avant de descendre à la grande salle. Les élèves allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. A la table des professeurs, Orlay, superbe dans une robe de velours vert, lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Vous vous êtes fait beau professeur Evans !

-J'ai essayé en tout cas. Mais vous portez mieux le vert que moi.

La devineresse ricana en le laissant s'installer à sa droite. De l'autre côté, le professeur Slughorn, moins imposant que lors de sa sixième année, l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Pas trop stressé Monsieur Evans ?

\- Redemandez-moi demain, avant mon premier cours.

Le professeur de potion s'esclaffa.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Vous commencez par les premières années Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. A votre place, je m'inquièterai plus pour les deuxièmes années, ils pensent tout savoir après à peine un an à l'école, se moqua-t-il.

-Personnellement, intervint soudain une voix rieuse derrière eux, je m'inquiète plus des sixième année.

Dumbledore s'installa à côté de Slughorn, saluant Harry d'un franc sourire que le jeune homme lui rendis.

-Les sixième année ? Voyons Albus, Dearborn ? Meadowes ?

-Je pensais plutôt à Avery***** ou Jedusor.

Slughorn poussa une exclamation presque outré.

-Allons, allons ! Certes Avery est un peu belliqueux, mais Jedusor ? C'est un excellent élève.

Harry tandis l'oreille, attentif sans trop le montrer à la conversation.

-Excellent, je vous l'accorde Horace. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, vous pouvez être sûr de le trouver à proximité.

-Comme vous y allez, c'est un garçon curieux, voilà tout.

Mais la réponse de Dumbledore fut noyée dans le vacarme des portes qui s'ouvraient sur une foule d'élèves excités. Harry reporta son attention sur la petite foule qui prenait place. Il était tellement étrange de se retrouver à cette place, et tellement facile de s'imaginer à la leur. Harry promena son regard parmi l'abondance de jeunes visages. Il semblait tous si heureux d'être là. Soudain il repéra une tête qui dépassait de loin toutes les autres et un sourire involontaire illumina son visage. Rubeus Hagrid n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il était imberbe et qu'il portait la robe de Gryffondor. Cependant le demi-géant conservait une chevelure broussailleuse, un visage jovial et son imposante stature. Harry observa son ami s'assoir et discuter avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui fut d'emblée sympathique pour l'être avec Hagrid. Soudain curieux des connaissances qu'il pourrait croiser, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal examina chaque visage avec soin. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir d'un élève de Serpentard.

Tom Jedusor était exactement à l'image du souvenir du journal. Les cheveux de jais assombris encore par la couleur diaphane de sa peau, grand et séduisant. Il regardait Harry avec curiosité et le jeune homme se surprit à se toucher le front, presque étonné de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il soutint néanmoins son regard sans rien laissé paraître.

-Regardez les Evans ! Leur joie est communicative, s'exclama Slughorn en lui tapant l'épaule.

Harry détourna le regard pour répondre au professeur de potion un poli « C'est sûr ». Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers Jedusor, celui-ci avait cessé de l'observer et écoutait un garçon efflanqué au regard mauvais. Harry se rendit alors compte que son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Il prit une inspiration et se calma alors que le professeur Sampson installé sur un tabouret le Choixpeau magique (tout en ruminant sur ses problèmes de dos). Le jeune homme se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'objet enchanté, juste avant que Poudlard ne soit détruit par les explosions.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore (que Harry n'avait même pas vu s'absenter), conduisit les première année jusqu'au Choixpeau. Les nouveaux semblaient à la fois surexcités et terrifiés rappelant à Harry la peur de Ron quant à la cérémonie de répartition. Parmi les nouveaux, le professeur de DCFM fut amusé de voir une toute jeune Irma Pince être envoyé à Serdaigle et étonné d'entendre être envoyé à Serpentard Orion et Cygnus Black qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, étaient respectivement les pères de Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange. Les deux têtes brunes furent accueillit avec joie par deux autres élèves, une fille et un garçon, que Harry soupçonna d'être également de la famille Black.

Le silence se fit lorsque le professeur Dippet commença un conventionnel discours de bienvenu.

-Le professeur Têtenjoy ayant pris sa retraite après de longues années de loyaux services, je vous demande d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur James Evans.

Harry faillit louper le coche et se leva sous des applaudissements polis et des regards curieux. De nouveau il sentit le regard de Jedusor se poser sur lui mais lorsqu'il se rassit, le garçon semblait en pleine conversation avec ses camarades.

Le diner de bienvenu se passa dans la bonne humeur et lorsque les élèves suivirent leurs préfets, Harry salua ses nouveaux collègues et se rendit lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il resta un long moment allongé dans le noir, repassant le banquet en boucle dans sa tête, repensant à son premier jour à Poudlard, à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il savait que c'était quelque chose que lui et Jedusor avaient en commun. Ils avaient toujours considéré l'école comme leur maison.

Au bout d'un long moment, le sommeil le rattrapa enfin.

**_(à suivre…)_**

*****Avery Senior, le père du Mangemort du même nom.

**Hey muggles ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Le quatre est en cours d'écriture (donc point d'extrait) et devrait arriver d'ici mercredi, jeudi tout au plus ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça aide pas mal à écrire d'avoir de se savoir lu et apprécié ! Et merci pour tout ceux qui suivent déjà l'histoire ! **  
**Peace out !**


	5. Whoever Brings the Night

**_CHAPITRE 4 : Whoever Brings the Night_**

Harry sentait le trac le rattraper alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa toute première classe. Il avait beau se rappeler toutes les choses autrement plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa vie, le stresse était bien là. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe où l'attendaient déjà les première année Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. L'idée d'être professeur lui semblait impossible.

_« L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, c'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot » _*****

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra. De petites têtes inquiètes se tournèrent vers lui et la constatation qu'ils étaient probablement bien plus anxieux que lui acheva de le calmer. Il sourit chaleureusement et avança jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il s'assit.

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Evans, bienvenu à votre premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, certains murmurant des « bonjours » timides. Harry fit rapidement l'appel, tentant de mémoriser d'autres noms que celui de Irma Prince, assise au premier rang, ses yeux persans sous d'épaisses lunettes. Il lui apparut vite que c'était là des classes faciles et des élèves très intéressés et il se surprit lui-même à aimer leur apprendre des choses. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu discuter ainsi calmement avec un enfant. Harry s'amusa à leur conter des anecdotes sur des sortilèges ayant mal tourné ou des créatures magiques très peu dociles. Leurs réactions tantôt enchantées tantôt effrayées n'avaient pas de prix et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de les laisser partir, il s'étonna de voir comme le temps avait filé.

C'est avec un poids en moins sur les épaules qu'il se rendit à son deuxième cours rassemblant les quatrième année Serpentard et Serdaigle puis les septième année Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Là il fut abasourdie de rencontrer une élève très appliquée à la chevelure brune tirée en queue de cheval et au regard fière qu'il reconnut avec un temps de retard.

-Professeur, excusez-moi mais Ignatius et moi-même somme dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et les entrainements auront justement lieu après votre cours, s'inquiéta poliment la jeune fille.

-Ne craignez rien Miss MacGonagall, vous et Monsieur Prewett pourraient quitter le cours cinq minutes plus tôt afin de vous rendre au stade. Je suis sûr que vous ferez en sorte de rattraper cet affreux retard dans le programme lors de votre temps libre.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Minerva qui le remercia cordialement et Harry retrouva là l'expression de joie de son ancien professeur lors des victoires de Gryffondor. Le fait qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch expliquait bien des choses.

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'Harry alla diner avec ses collègues ce soir-là. Tous pour la plupart parlaient des premières années. Wendel semblait désespéré.

-Ce n'est pas avec ceux de cette année qu'on aura de beaux matchs !

-Soyez indulgent Wendel, renifla Orlay, ils sont encore jeunes.

-Peut-être mais je sais reconnaitre un talent quand j'en vois un ! J'étais déjà une flèche à onze ans. Dites, à ce propos Evans, vous pratiquez ?

Harry termina sa bouchée avant de répondre lentement :

-Hm, je sais voler oui.

-Ah mais savez-vous jouer ? C'est une toute autre science.

-Je me débrouille, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Wendel ricana :

-Et bien si vous voulez faire plus que vous débrouiller, vous savez où me trouver !

Orlay leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry souriait :

-J'y songerais.

Cependant il se désintéressa vite de Wendel pour se concentrer sur la discussion de Dumbledore et Slughorn.

-C'est ce que je vous disais Albus. A peine le premier jour d'école et Jedusor passe déjà ses heures libres à la bibliothèque. Il fait ses devoirs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça mais il semblait imperceptiblement inquiet. Harry se retint de tout commentaire comme de toute façon il allait avoir la possibilité de voir Tom dès le lendemain puisqu'il commençait sa journée avec les sixième année de Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En entrant dans la salle de classe le lendemain, Harry sentit immédiatement que l'ambiance ne serait pas la même qu'avec les première année. Bien que curieux, les sixième année semblaient bien moins impressionnable et certains paraissaient même s'ennuyer. Harry alla donc s'assoir sur son bureau et fit l'appel calmement. Il constata que l'échalas qui suivait Jedusor comme son ombre était Nathan Avery, un futur Mangemort des plus cruels. Cependant, au regard froid que lui lançait Tom, il doutait que celui-ci se considère vraiment comme son ami. Après l'appel, Harry se présenta :

-Je suis le professeur James Evans, je vous enseignerais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Après une courte pause Harry questionna :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert ce cours ?

Les élèves se lancèrent quelques regards et une jeune fille blonde et charmante de chez Poufsouffle leva la main.

-Miss Meadowes ?

-Il sert à apprendre à se battre.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Se battre contre quoi ?

La Poufsouffle répondit encore avec morgue :

-Contre les forces du mal.

-Oula. Bien vaste comme notion vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harry se leva et marcha, continuant de parler :

-Miss Meadowes, comment définiriez-vous les « forces du mal » ?

L'élève réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Les vampires, les loups-garous tout ça.

-Intéressant. Admettons que vous rencontriez un loup-garou en plein jour, qu'il vous parle du beau temps et du dernier match de l'Irlande, auriez-vous à vous défendre de lui ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Ah, alors un loup-garou ne fait pas parti des forces du mal ?

-Seulement lorsqu'il est transformé, insista Meadowes.

-Et ce loup-garou, une fois transformé sera donc mauvais ?

-Voilà ! S'exclama la jeune fille, certaine d'avoir enfin remporté son argument.

-Je vois. Quelqu'un pense-t-il autrement ?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns très foncé de chez Poufsouffle leva la main.

-On se réveil les Serpentard, lança Harry en permettant à la jeune fille de s'exprimer. Miss Brite, allez-y.

-Je crois qu'un loup-garou n'est pas foncièrement maléfique tant qu'il n'a pas d'intention malveillante.

Harry sourit.

-5 points pour Poufsouffle. Il est donc intéressant de constater que la défense contre les forces du mal est une matière sujette à discussion. Ce qui semble malveillant à l'un ne l'est pas forcément pour l'autre. Connaissez-vous quelque chose de purement maléfique ?

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Tom Jedusor lever la main :

-Ah, Monsieur Jedusor ?

-Les Détraqueurs.

-Très juste. Pourriez-vous expliquer au reste de la classe ce qu'est un Détraqueur Monsieur Jedusor ?

Le regard docte de Tom se posa sur Harry, peu enclin à partager son savoir avec le reste de ses camarades, il commença néanmoins :

-Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures se nourrissant des peurs et des souffrances des personnes qu'ils croisent. Ils sont les gardiens d'Azkaban.

-Excellent Monsieur Jedusor. 5 point pour Serpentard. Il semblerait donc que la chose la plus maléfique qui puisse venir à l'esprit soit un Détraqueur, soit la peur elle-même.

-Tout ça pour dire ? Marmonna Avery.

-Monsieur Avery si vous souhaitez vous exprimer je vous invite à lever la main, j'ai du mal à discerner vos borborygmes.

Le garçon grinça des dents mais Harry poursuivit sans s'en soucier :

-Tout cela pour dire que ce que nous décrivons comme « le mal » se résume en fait à « ce qui nous fait peur », parfois, je vous l'accorde, à juste titre. La défense contre les forces du mal est donc une matière qui devrait vous permettre de vous défendre contre vos peurs. Et pour ça, il faut les connaitre.

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous assez attentifs.

-Je vais donc m'employer à vous révéler vos peurs les plus profondes et vous aider à les affronter.

La brunette de chez Poufsouffle leva de nouveau la main.

-Miss Brite ?

-Comment allez-vous procéder ?

-Le plus simplement du monde. De la même façon que j'ai moi-même découvert et affronter les miennes.

Harry marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce et fit léviter d'un sort un vieux coffre jusqu'à l'estrade. Le coffre grinçait et sembler trembler, Harry s'assit dessus prestement. Les élèves regardèrent avec curiosité la boite. Tom poussa un léger soupir.

-Monsieur Jedusor ? Une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

-Un épouvantard, lança l'adolescent, l'air déçut.

Un élève de Gryffondor leva la main :

-Mais Monsieur, on a déjà étudié ça en troisième année.

-Je sais, mais en avez-vous déjà affronté un ?

Tous se regardèrent. Certain haussèrent les épaules. Un Serpentard lança à son voisin : « Ma mère en a fait partir un d'une commode chez mon oncle une fois. Il avait pris la forme d'un gros rat. Elle lui a fait jouer des cymbales. On a bien rit. » D'un geste de la main, Harry calma le flot d'anecdotes avec un sourire amusé.

-Pour le prochain cours. Je veux que vous me fassiez une liste de ce qui vous fait le plus peur et que vous réfléchissiez à un moyen de rendre ça amusant.

Jedusor leva la main.

-Et s'il on a peur de rien ?

-Dans ce cas Monsieur Jedusor, vous nous permettrez de répondre à cette grande question « à quoi ressemble vraiment un épouvantard ? ». Mais nous verrons cela au prochain cours, celui d'aujourd'hui est terminé.

Tom jeta un œil au coffre et eut une moue dédaigneuse pour la créature qui s'y trouvait. Les autres élèves se levaient déjà, en pleine conversation sur leurs pires peurs. Avery semblait boudeur en suivant Tom hors de la salle. Finalement il ne resta que la petite brune de Poufsouffle.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Brite ?

-Sera-t-on obligé d'affronter l'épouvantard ?

Ses yeux gris transpiraient l'inquiétude et Harry se hâta de l'en chasser :

-Non Miss Brite. Mais il me semble qu'il est important de passer cette étape. Si la présence de vos camarades vous ennuie cependant, je serais ravi de vous consacré un moment pour que vous puissiez l'affronter loin des regards indiscrets.

Immédiatement, un sourire illumina le visage de l'adolescente.

-Merci professeur Evans.

Et elle le salua, quittant la classe avec légèreté. Harry la regarda partir songeur. Ainsi donc c'était-elle Penny Brite ? C'était donc d'elle que Tom Jedusor devait tomber amoureux ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Au cours suivant, les élèves de sixième année semblaient bien plus excités. Tous avaient hâte de passer à l'action.

-Comme votre troisième année commence à dater, je vous rappelle la formule pour se débarrasser d'un épouvantard : _Riddikulus_. Maintenant, tous en ligne.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un joyeux chaos à l'exception de Penny qui resta assise au fond de la classe, nullement honteuse malgré les moqueries de certains Serpentards. Les uns après les autres, tous firent preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et de nombreux rires furent partagés rappelant agréablement à Harry les cours de Lupin. Il vit donc des abeilles faire un ballet de danse classique, une chauve-souris affublée d'ailes de papillons et même un loup miauler. Mais entre tous ses rires, Harry n'oubliait pas Jedusor, tout au bout de la file. Lorsque cela fut à son tour cependant, le garçon eut un moment d'hésitation qu'Harry perçut immédiatement comme de l'inquiétude. Il prit les devant.

-Monsieur Jedusor, nous n'avons plus le temps désolé. Vous passerez avec Miss Brite ce soir avant le diner.

Le jeune homme le regarda interloqué. Il restait bien dix minutes de cours. Mais Harry les fit s'assoir sans rien ajouter à ce propos et leur donna comme devoir d'inventer une situation où ils seraient confrontés à leur peur la plus grande et ce qu'ils feraient pour s'en défendre. Le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur et Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir Tom venir à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur Jedusor ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard Monsieur ?

Il y avait une vexation dans la voix de Tom Jedusor qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer à la sienne lorsque le professeur Lupin l'avait empêché de se retrouver face à l'épouvantard en cours.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il y a certaines peurs qu'il faut apprendre à combattre seul Monsieur Jedusor. Des peurs très intimes.

L'adolescent le jaugea, presque comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore mais avec un regard beaucoup plus méfiant.

-Cependant, j'insiste pour vous voir ce soir. Mais je suis certain que vous n'y manquerez pas.

Jedusor acquiesça et sorti à son tour de la salle de classe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le soir même, Brite et Jedusor attendaient en silence Harry devant la salle de classe et le professeur les fit entrer avant d'aller chercher la malle. Les deux élèves semblaient tendus, se lançant parfois des regards lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas.

-Très bien, nous allons commencer par Miss Brite si cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

-Oh, Jedusor peut passer en premier, bafouilla la jeune fille.

Harry l'observa avec compassion. Elle faisait presque deux têtes de moins que Tom avec une figure mutine et une chevelure sombre mal retenue par un catogan. Les deux semblaient diamétralement opposés pourtant à cet instant, ils ressentaient exactement la même chose : gène et incertitude. Harry insista :

-C'est bon Miss Brite, allez-y.

Inquiète la jeune fille pris une brève inspiration et s'avança vers la malle qui bougeait. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation, puis, ouvrit la malle. Aussitôt un homme en sortit. Grand et de belle figure, habillé comme à la mode moldue, il possédait une paire d'yeux gris stupéfiants et un nez en trompette qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses liens de parenté avec Penny. La jeune fille semblait paralysée.

-Affrontait votre peur Penny, ce n'est que ça : un reflet de votre peur.

L'adolescente leva sa baguette et marmonna la formule sans succès une première fois.

-Allez-y, plus fort. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, reprit doucement Harry alors que le père de Penny s'approchait un peu plus d'elle.

-_Riddikulus_ !

Cette fois, le sortilège fonctionna et l'homme fut tout à coup affublé de la plus extravagante robe de sorcier qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Le chapeau en bonus. Penny laissa échapper un rire, certes un peu nerveux mais sincère et l'épouvantard sembla trembler alors qu'amusé, Harry le renfermait dans le coffre.

-Bravo Miss Brite. Excellent !

Un peu pâle, Penny semblait tout de même fier d'elle et Harry l'invita à s'assoir. De son côté Tom la regardait étrangement, comme s'il ne savait pas quelles conclusions tirer de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus et l'appela à venir affronter à son tour la créature. Tom avança roidement et sorti sa baguette, physiquement prêt. Harry attendit une seconde puis, ouvrit de nouveau le coffre.

Aussitôt apparut devant eux un cadavre, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui de Tom lui-même. Harry avait soupçonné cette inquiétante possibilité. Tom avait blêmît face à son double macabre mais restait coi, les lèvres scellées. Penny, assise plus loin avait laissé échapper une petite exclamation et observait maintenant les réactions de Jedusor. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Allez-y Tom. Trouvez la force d'en rire. Tournez cela en dérisions, combattez votre peur.

Le jeune homme ouvrit et ferma de nouveau la bouche, incapable de laisser s'échapper un mot et palissant d'avantage chaque seconde passant. Harry finit par le rejoindre et l'épouvantard s'attaqua alors à lui et pris l'espace d'une seconde l'apparence d'un cadavre beaucoup plus petit avant de se transformer en grotesque lutin sous le sortilège prononcé. Harry l'enferma de nouveau dans la malle et se tourna vers Tom qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tout va bien Tom ?

-Naturellement, quelle question, finit-il par siffler. C'est stupide. Je n'ai pas besoin d'affronter ça, tout le monde a peur de mourir !

Harry observa l'adolescent encore blafard mais les sourcils maintenant froncé par la colère.

-Peut-être, mais aucun de vos camarade ne l'avait pour épouvantard.

Tom souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ridicule » puis se tourna vivement vers Penny, se rappelant soudain de sa présence.

-Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit Brite.

La jeune fille se renfrogna :

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Jedusor.

L'adolescent sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'Harry le coupa :

-Il me semble que vous désireriez tout deux faire preuve de discrétion, le silence de l'un en échange de celui de l'autre me semble un bon compromis non ?

Les deux se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de mauvaise grâce. Harry soupira. Comment était-il possible que ces deux-là finissent par s'aimer ? Chassant cela de son esprit il reprit :

-Il est grand temps pour tous les deux d'aller manger je crois. Aller donc avant qu'on ne pense que je séquestre.

Penny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et salua chaleureusement son professeur avant de filer.

-Jedusor ? Vous êtes encore là ?

-Je n'ai pas réussis, je voudrais réessayer.

Harry s'assit face à lui.

-Je crains que cela ne puisse se faire avec Tom. Il va vous falloir vous débarrasser de cette peur autrement.

L'élève, l'expression tourmentée questionna :

-Comment ?

-Par des moyens que possèdent vos camarades et dont vous semblez vous moquer : le rire par exemple.

-C'est idiot ! Gronda le Serpentard.

-Peut être bien. Mais il est plus idiot encore de dénigrer quelque chose pour le simple fait qu'on n'arrive pas à l'acquérir. Pensez-y Monsieur Jedusor, il y a plus d'une forme de magie sur terre. Un sorcier qui les connait toutes un peu sera toujours plus puissant que celui qui n'en connait qu'une par cœur.

Tom Jedusor le regarda, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était fou. Puis il lui souhaita le bonsoir froidement et sorti à son tour.

**(à suivre…)**

Ginny à Harry (OP29)

**Hey Muggles ! Un bon gros chapitre 4, j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je commence à ébaucher Tom et Penny et c'est plutôt chouette à faire. **

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui me suivent et plus encore ceux qui commentent. Cependant j'aimerai rappeler que les commentaires du genre : « Tu fais des fautes d'orthographes. » sont tout sauf nécessaires. Je sais que ça peut surprendre mais je possède une vie, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, et je vais me répéter, mais pour corriger encore moins. Je fais ce que je peux mais je suis assez tête en l'air et il y en a surement pas mal qui restent. Je sais que ça peut être agaçant mais il faudra vous y faire, je pense ne pas être la pire sur internet à ce niveau. **

**Donc pour les commentaires, du constructif s'il vous plait ****J**

Encore merci de lire mon histoire, dites-moi si ce nouveau chapitre est à votre goût !

See ya' !


	6. The Carpenter

**_CHAPITRE 5 : The Carpenter_**

Tom Jedusor n'écoutait pas ce que le professeur Orlay disait. Il avait toujours eu du mépris pour la divination, matière beaucoup trop futile à son goût et ne l'avait pris en option qu'afin de parfaire ses connaissances générales. Lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal ? Et puis quoi encore ! Non, la seule possibilité l'intéressant réellement dans cette matière était celle des prophéties puisqu'elles c'étaient révélées véridiques pour de nombreux évènements. Cependant il doutait que Mrs Orlay soit capable de prophétiser quoi que ce soit. De plus, endurer les soupires et les rougissements de Avery devant leur sulfureuse professeur était une des choses les plus douloureuses qu'il avait eu à vivre. Tom n'avait jamais compris le fantasme que représentait cette femme sur ses camarades. Certes, sa beauté était incontestable, à l'image des Vénus des plus grands peintres, mais justement, s'il voulait contempler la beauté, il se tournait vers des formes moins vivantes.

Toujours sous l'effet de l'ennui, il sortit le livre qu'il avait récemment emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les légendes de Poudlard. Il parcouru un chapitre avec agacement. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien de vraiment utile sur le moyen de trouver la Chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard dans ses pages et pourtant, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. De plus c'était grâce à un livre sur la généalogie magique de cette même bibliothèque qu'il avait fini par découvrir son lien de parenté avec le défunt fondateur de l'école. Il était devenu certain à ses yeux que la tâche qu'avait tenté d'accomplir son ancêtre lui revenait : débarrasser l'école des sang-de-bourbes.

Comme cette Brite.

Tom était loin d'être un idiot, il avait bien compris que le père de la fille était moldu. Pourquoi le craignait-elle alors ? C'était une sorcière, de second rang, certes, mais toujours plus puissante que ses larves. En un sortilège, elle pouvait le faire taire pour toujours. Mais surement était-elle trop faible pour ça. C'était le problème de la plupart des sorciers qu'avait connu Tom. Ils ne savaient pas utiliser la magie. Il semblait la craindre, l'utilisant pour des actes triviaux comme le ménage ou la cuisine. Quelle idiotie ! Ils possédaient le pouvoir suprême de vie ou de mort et se contentaient de faire de la tarte à la mélasse avec. Même Dumbledore, aussi puissant qu'il était, se contentait d'enseigner la Métamorphose quand il aurait pu diriger le monde sorcier ! Tom, lui, ne gâcherait surement pas ainsi ses talents. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion, de loin, et il comptait bien devenir meilleur encore, au-delà des carcans de l'école. Il ne supportait pas l'échec.

Comme la semaine précédente avec le professeur Evans. Le souvenir de sa déconvenue déchira son visage en une grimace de colère. Dire que même cette sale cracmole était parvenu à vaincre l'épouvantard. Mais lui avait été tétanisé, il ne parvenait pas un instant à rire de sa propre mort, l'idée était grotesque. Il refusait de mourir, il voulait accomplir de grandes choses. Il voulait vaincre la mort, après tout il était un sorcier, d'une grande lignée qui plus est. Il serait le premier à le faire depuis Nicolas Flamel, mais lui ne dépendrait pas d'une pierre. Et alors il ne craindrait plus jamais la mort. Il ne craindrait plus rien.

Ressasser ce douloureux moment fit voguer ses pensées vers le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Mr Evans et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose dans ses yeux rappelait les hommes revenant de la guerre que Tom avait déjà vue à Londres. Comme s'il avait déjà tout vu, une sorte d'omniscience que Tom s'appliquait habituellement à personnifier auprès de ses camarades. Seulement il travaillait énormément pour donner cette impression de tout savoir, chez Evans, cela semblait naturel. Il sentait que l'homme possédait une grande force magique. De plus il c'était débarrassé avec une facilité déconcertante de l'épouvantard. Tom avait tenté de voir ce qu'il était pour lui (connaitre les peurs de chacun était une excellente manière de les dominer, une des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme avait hésité à combattre la créature devant ses collègues), mais il n'avait aperçu que brièvement un cadavre d'enfant indistinct. Et il n'avait pas grande idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le professeur Orlay s'approcher de lui.

-Monsieur Jedusor ?

Il leva la tête, agacé d'être dérangé.

-Professeur ?

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de suivre ? Si vous avez la tête ailleurs je peux éventuellement vous faire rattraper cette heure en retenue.

Tom prit un air savamment contrit :

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur Orlay. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

La devineresse plissa les yeux, doutant de sa bonne foi et le questionna derechef.

-Bien, dans ce cas, à l'instar de vos camarades, dites-moi donc ce que vous voyez, dit-elle en lui indiquant la boule de cristal devant lui.

Soupirant intérieurement, Tom observa les volutes de fumée blanche qui tournoyaient dans la sphère. Pour lui ce n'était que ça, de la fumée, cependant il finit par percevoir, son imagination aidant, une forme.

-Je vois une colombe.

-Une colombe ? C'est très bon signe Monsieur Jedusor.

S'adressant à toute la classe, Mrs Orlay expliqua :

-La colombe est symbole d'espoir, de pureté et de liberté. C'est un excellent présage.

Quelques élèves prirent la peine de noter. Tom se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lui savait que cette colombe n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant cette « prédiction » éloigna Mrs Orlay et l'adolescent put replonger avec félicité dans ses pensées.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Tom sorti sans demander son reste, rapidement suivit d'Avery qui ne le lâchait que sous son ordre. Alors qu'il se rendait à la salle commune récupérer ses livres de Métamorphose pour le cours suivant des éclats de rire le dérangèrent dans un couloir. Un groupe de Poufsouffle riait aux éclats et parmi eux, Brite qui semblait l'instigatrice de ces rires. Un instant, Tom s'imagina qu'elle leur avait raconté l'épisode de l'épouvantard et une crainte sournoise le gagna.

-Avery. Vas tout seul à la salle commune, et prend mes livres. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Si j'avais voulu que tu le saches il me semble que je l'aurais précisé.

Avery acquiesça dans un grognement mais s'exécuta. Tom savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui dirait, il était fasciné par lui depuis le premier jour d'école et semblait s'être donné comme mission de devenir son âme damné. Constatant les avantages qu'un tel acolyte faisait, Tom le laissait faire.

Lorsque l'adolescent l'eut laissé seul, Tom s'approcha du groupe encore hilare.

-Brite ? Le professeur Evans m'envoie te chercher.

La jeune fille parut surprise. Meadowes la questionna stupidement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Brite haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'elle n'en savait rien et suivit Tom.

-Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais Tom avait repéré un couloir désert et y entraina Brite, l'acculant contre un mur.

-Tu leur as dit ? Siffla-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Pour l'épouvantard. Tu leur as dit ?

La jeune fille avait les yeux levés vers lui, elle eut une expression torve.

-J'imagine que le prof ne veut pas me voir alors.

Tom sentit l'agacement le gagner, cette idiote se croyait maligne. Elle répondit néanmoins avec un soupir :

-Non Jedusor. J'ai promis de ne rien dire, je tiendrais ma promesse. Ce qui t'effraie ne regarde que toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire une scène.

-Je ne fais pas de scène, je vérifie que tu sais tenir ta langue.

Brite fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne suis pas une balance, ça va. Si tu prenais la peine de parler avec les gens tu verrais que tout le monde ne te veux pas du mal.

Tom haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain.

-Parler avec qui ? Des Poufsouffles ? Je tiens à avoir des interlocuteurs avec un minimum d'intérêt Brite.

La jeune fille sembla outrée un instant, au grand plaisir de Tom mais elle ravala la réplique acerbe qui lui venait et dit posément :

-Bien. Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois évite de venir me déranger. J'aime également discuter avec des personnes intéressantes. Si je voulais entendre les soliloques d'un narcissique primaire j'irai parler à Wendel.

Et avant que Tom ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle le poussa sèchement et tourna au bout du couloir. L'adolescent aurait eu envie de la gifler. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose à changer dans cette école.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Penny Brite rejoignit ses amis encore rouge de colère. Ce Jedusor ne lui avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole et voilà qu'il l'insultait. Tout ça à cause de cet épouvantard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'il est peur de la mort ? Il était juste vexé d'avoir échoué dans quelque chose, voilà tout. Monsieur Perfection mon œil.

Dorcas Meadowes l'attendait devant la classe de potion.

-Alors ? Il te voulait quoi Monsieur Evans ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle et en se rendant avec elle à leur chaudron.

-Trois fois rien, improvisa Penny, me parler du dernier cours.

-Je croyais que tu avais réussi ?

-Oui, il me donnait quelques conseils de plus.

La jeune fille siffla :

-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

Penny haussa les épaules et Dorcas reprit :

-Et Jedusor ? T'as parlé avec lui ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Dommage, il est mignon hein ?

Penny leva les yeux au ciel, Dorcas rêvassait à propos de Jedusor depuis qu'elle la connaissait, sans même lui avoir jamais parlé.

-Ce n'est pas trop mon style.

-Tu sais qu'il a refusé les avances de Vector ? Tu sais la septième année de Serdaigle sur qui fantasme Caradoc ?

-Oui Dorcas, tu me l'as déjà dit, soupira Penny.

Heureusement, les complaintes amoureuses de son amie furent coupées par l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn et très vite les deux jeunes filles se plongèrent dans leurs manuels. Concentré dans son travail, occupée à découper des baies putrides, le nez plissé, Penny finit par se calmer de son entrevu avec Jedusor. C'était un idiot qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'énerve pour lui. Et puis il pouvait faire son malin tant qu'il le voulait, elle au moins avait réussi à vaincre son épouvantard. Elle remerciait encore silencieusement le professeur Evans de lui avoir permis de le combattre loin des yeux de ses camarades. Même Dorcas ne connaissait pas sa plus grande peur, elle lui avait dit que c'était les limaces et qu'elle en avait honte pour que la jeune fille ne lui pose pas de questions. Jedusor devait avoir honte lui aussi, il avait une telle réputation d'homme invincible, meilleur élève, beau, mystérieux. Pourtant, Penny ne trouvait pas qu'il y ait de honte à avoir quand à craindre sa propre mort. Elle se rappelait encore du regard terrorisé de Jedusor devant son cadavre. Quelle horreur. Heureusement que Mr Evans était venu l'aider. Elle craignait d'ailleurs d'avoir compris qui était l'épouvantard du nouveau professeur et l'idée même la faisait frissonner. Il devait avoir un mental de fer pour vaincre une telle atrocité. Penny sentait qu'il allait être un très bon professeur, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans sa voix et de triste dans ses yeux. Comme s'il avait vu des horreurs mais aussi de très belles choses. Il avait le regard d'un homme qui apprécie la vie à sa juste valeur. C'était le genre de regard que pouvait avoir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Miss Brite ? Votre potion ?

Penny sursauta en voyant Slughorn devant elle. Elle jeta un œil à Dorcas qui la regardait avec amusement. Le professeur de potion eut un grand sourire.

-Comme d'habitude, parfait. 10 points pour Poufsouffle.

La jeune fille remercia silencieusement son amie d'avoir complété la potion quand elle-même était dans la lune. Heureusement, Dorcas était l'une des meilleurs élèves de sixième année et aussi une amie en or.

Après les cours ce jour-là, Penny et Dorcas se rendirent à la grande salle pour le repas du soir. L'ambiance à la table des Poufsouffle était comme toujours chaleureuse et Penny c'était lancé dans une grande conversation sur les propriétés de la rose avec Pomona Chourave, d'un an sa cadette. D'un œil, elle observa la table des Serpentard où Tom Jedusor mangeait en silence parmi une foule de Black et toujours collé par Avery. Il y avait une grande solitude chez ce garçon, et l'espace d'un instant, Penny en ressentit presque de la peine pour lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle, comme si il avait senti le poids de son regard, et la fusilla du sien. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et repris sa conversation, oubliant Jedusor et son antipathie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry observait avec désespoir les deux élèves. Brite, rayonnante, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, entourée d'amis d'un côté et de l'autre Jedusor, sombre, acariâtre et solitaire. Comment était-il possible que ces deux-là soit destiné à s'aimer ? Les faire se parler n'avait en tout cas pas résulté en un coup de foudre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Jedusor lançait des regards assassins à la table des Poufsouffles et Brite semblait le mépriser. Cependant, Harry ne perdait pas espoir. Après tout, si Ron et Hermione avait pu finir par se marier, il y avait une chance pour eux.

-Evans ?

-Pardon ?

Wendel eut un rire :

-Réveillez-vous mon vieux, je disais, le week-end prochain, premier match de la saison. Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Vous y serez ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

-Excellent ! Et qui supporterez-vous ?

Harry but une gorgée avant de répondre :

-Les deux, je préfère rester impartial autant que faire se peut.

Wendel grogna en décoiffant ses cheveux déjà savamment décoiffés.

-Roh, vous n'êtes pas drôle. Personnellement je parie sur les Serdaigles !

Orlay se pencha un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je tiens le pari. 50 mornilles sur Poufsouffle.

-A votre place, fit Harry amusé, je ferais attention, elle est voyante.

-Ahah, mais moi je suis un spécialiste ! Se rengorgea Wendel. Tenu très chère !

Orlay avait un sourire calculateur et lorsque le repas fut fini Harry lui en toucha un mot :

-Vous avez vu quelque chose dans une de vos boules de cristal ?

La volcanique jeune femme eut un sourire carnassier :

-Non. Seulement une grande connaissance des élèves. Et je sais que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle est fou amoureux de celle de Poufsouffle. Vous vous souvenez, l'amour à seize ans Evans ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Harry en partageant son amusement. J'aurai du parier finalement.

-Avec lui, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Et c'est dans un état d'esprit plus serin qu'Harry se rendit à ses appartements.

L'amour à seize ans, oui, il s'en rappelait même si ça semblait remonter à une éternité. Il revoyait encore distinctement Ginny et cette impression d'avoir sans cesse une créature grondante en lui. Oui, il se souvenait et cela lui rappela que Tom Jedusor était tout de même un adolescent. Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles même le futur Maître des Ténèbres ne pouvait lutter. Et Harry allait faire en sorte de lui compliquer la tâche dans cette lutte contre la nature.

Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant les sixième année Poufsouffle et Serpentard, il ramassa leurs devoirs avant de leur parler du nouveau cours qu'il avait prévu pour eux.

-La dernière fois nous avions parlé de Détraqueurs. Comme ils englobent à eux seuls toutes vos peurs, j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile de vous apprendre à vous en défendre.

Un élève de Poufsouffle leva la main :

-Mais Monsieur, les Détraqueurs ne sortent jamais d'Azkaban.

-Les Détraqueurs ont choisi Azkaban pour une raison bien spécifique, le château a autrefois abrité un sorcier qui a commis les pires atrocités. Ces créatures, comme vous le savez, aime la souffrance. Le Ministère a fait d'Azkaban une prison en partie pour garder les Détraqueurs dedans, leur donnant de quoi se nourrir pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent par partir et chercher à se repaitre ailleurs. Cependant, c'est une situation qui est pour le moins précaire, on peut le dire. Il n'ait jamais mauvais de savoir se défendre de ce genre de créature que personne ne contrôle réellement.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, la plupart ignorait l'origine des Détraqueurs et semblaient à présent très enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre à s'en défendre.

-Alors, qui connait le sortilège permettant de repousser un Détraqueur ?

Meadowes leva la main et Harry l'interrogea :

-Le Patronus ?

-Très bien, 5 points pour Poufsouffle. Le Patronus est un puissant sortilège, très difficile à réaliser. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous puissiez vous entrainez tout au long de l'année pour le maitriser. Pour cela je vous ai réparti en binômes. Vous vous retrouverez lors de vos temps libres et vous entrainerez à deux. A la fin de l'année, en bonus, les binômes qui parviennent à créer un Patronus partiel se verront attribuer un E en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ceux qui auront le talent d'en créer un corporel auront un O.

Un brouhaha d'excitation et de ravissement parcouru la salle tandis qu'Harry inscrivait au tableau les binômes. Un élève de Serpentard s'exclama :

-Mais, professeur, je suis avec un Poufsouffle !

-Je sais, sourit Harry. J'ai pensé que des couples hétéroclites permettraient une meilleure entente entre les maisons. Ah oui et si l'un des membres du binôme ne parvient pas à réaliser le Patronus, pas de bonus, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Gronda Avery.

-Peut-être mais c'est comme ça Monsieur Avery. Alors vous feriez bien de vous encourager les uns les autres.

Le remue-ménage s'intensifia et Harry, amusé, termina d'écrire la liste au tableau.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Penny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Monsieur Evans devait être fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Quel enfer !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom était à deux doigts de s'étrangler. Ce prof était un dangereux malade. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur le tableau noir et relisait pour la centième fois.

_Tom Jedusor/Penny Brite_

Quel enfer !

**(à suivre…)**

**Hey Muggles ! Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre mercredi (vendredi au plus tard) !**

**Cordialement.**

**Marie.**


	7. Weak Fantasy

**_CHAPITRE 6 : Weak Fantasy_**

Le professeur Dippet regardait Harry avec sévérité, les mains jointes posées sur son bureau, le crâne brillant au soleil. Le jeune homme lui était serein, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien professeur Evans ? J'attends vos explications. Pourquoi les sixième année se retrouvent mélangés pour un projet d'étude qui n'a non seulement aucuns liens avec le programme mais qui en plus ne m'a pas été rapporté en premier lieu ?

Harry avait appréhendé une telle réaction de la part du directeur. Après tout ce n'était pas le Poudlard de Dumbledore et pour une fois le professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Cependant Harry avait préparé son plaidoyer.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec des questions aussi triviales Monsieur le directeur, vous avez la charge de la plus prestigieuse des écoles de magie, j'ai cru bon de ne pas vous encombrer l'esprit.

Le directeur sembla se détendre légèrement mais ses sourcils étaient toujours résolument froncés.

-Il n'empêche que cet exercice n'est pas au programme des sixième année.

-Très juste. Je pensais le faire avec les septième année en réalité, mais ils ont à préparer les ASPICs et je ne voulais pas les surcharger inutilement. Mon choix c'est donc porté sur la classe inférieure.

-Là n'est pas la question !

Harry se concentrait pour ne pas rire de l'énervement du vieil homme. Sur un ton toujours plus respectueux, presque mielleux, il reprit :

-Je suis conscient de m'aventurer sur un terrain qui n'est pas alloué dans le manuel. Cependant j'ai pris soin d'en faire un exercice à part, la classe étant réservé pour les sujets scolaires approuvés. Cet exercice n'apportera qu'un bonus aux élèves ayant une prédisposition ou une passion pour la matière que j'enseigne. Quant au choix du sujet, il me semble qu'il est important de savoir lancer un Patronus, si ce n'est pour se protéger des Détraqueurs, au moins pour envoyer des messages signés.

Dippet se rengorgea :

-Et cette histoire de binôme ? Deux Serpentard sont déjà venu se plaindre.

Harry pris un air surpris.

-J'avoue ne pas bien saisir ce qu'on me reproche à ce niveau. Le but de Poudlard n'est-il pas la cohésion entre les maisons ? L'entente entre les élèves ? Je trouve ce système de compétition très ingénieux mais je croyais que l'école favorisait également l'esprit d'équipe. Si j'ai mal interprété la pensée de l'école je m'en excuse alors. Je n'ai pas évolué sur le même plan pédagogique à Salem.

A l'idée que Salem puisse faire preuve d'une plus grande ouverture d'esprit que Poudlard le directeur rebroussa chemin, changeant d'expression.

-Si, si bien sûr. C'est une très bonne initiative.

-Je vous remercie. Mon exercice serait donc jugé trop difficile ? Car je vous assure que les sixième année semble doués et très enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre ce sort.

Le professeur Dippet se massa l'arrêt du nez, semblant réfléchir.

-Fort bien, fort bien. Faites donc cela. Mais je ne veux pas voir un seul élève s'entrainer dans les couloirs.

-Je leur ai indiqué plusieurs salles de classes vides et ils ont l'autorisation d'utiliser celle de DCFM lorsqu'aucun cours n'y est donné.

Dippet tapota avec agacement son bureau.

-Parfait alors.

Il pointa Harry d'un doigt accusateur :

-Mais que ce soit bien clair : s'il vous venez de nouveau l'idée d'un projet de ce genre je veux en être le premier informé.

-Bien sûr Monsieur, je n'y manquerai certainement pas.

D'un petit geste de la main, le directeur le congédia et Harry sortit du bureau un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son petit stratagème aide Jedusor et Brite à se connaitre et occupe suffisamment le Serpentard pour le garder hors de ses projets d'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tom était furieux. Ce stupide exercice allait non seulement lui prendre du temps sur ses projets mais en plus il le forçait à en passer avec cette idiote de Brite. Le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression que le professeur Evans avait fait exprès de les mettre ensemble. Il s'était permis d'aller en toucher deux mots au professeur Dippet mais cela n'avait rien donné. Apparemment, le directeur avait fini par approuver le projet du professeur de DCFM, chose étrange en soit, lui qui n'aimait pas voir ses méthodes bousculées. Décidément Evans n'était pas ordinaire. Lorsqu'il avait fait la démonstration du Patronus, Tom avait été impressionné par la perfection de celui-ci, un cerf argenté, au regard altier. Cela démontrait une certaine puissance et Tom mentirait s'il disait ne pas en être ne serait-ce qu'un peu jaloux.

Le jeune homme cessa soudain de déverser son irritation sur les pages de son journal en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui. Il ferma son carnet de cuir noir et le glissa sous son livre d'Histoire de la Magie avant de relever la tête. A son plus grand agacement, la silhouette de gamine de Brite lui faisait face, debout devant la table de la bibliothèque où il était installé. Il avait pourtant fait exprès d'en choisir une au fond de la salle, dissimulé par un rayonnage sur la botanique.

-Bonjour Jedusor, chuchota-t-elle.

-Brite, soupira-t-il.

Elle s'assit devant lui, ce qui l'irrita encore plus.

-Ecoute. Toi et moi on ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup. Toutefois, je veux vraiment avoir ce bonus en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et au vue de tes résultats je pense que toi aussi.

Tom leva un sourcil et la jeune fille roula des yeux :

-Oh je t'en prie. Tu as les meilleurs notes de tous les sixième année, tu aimes être le meilleur, j'ai bien compris ça. Alors autant faire les choses correctement. Je propose qu'on se retrouve demain après le match de Quidditch en salle d'études des Runes. Le professeur Blackman m'a donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser.

Tom tapota la table avec ennuie mais ne put rien trouver à redire.

-Bon. Après tout autant en finir au plus vite avec ça. Mais tu as intérêt à y mettre du tiens, je ne veux pas y passer l'année. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

La jeune fille se courrouça à son plus grand plaisir :

-Je te retourne le conseil Jedusor.

Puis elle se leva et le salua avant de sortir d'un pas raide de la bibliothèque.

Tom la regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, cela l'excédait autant que lui. Il vit alors Avery et Rosier **(1)** arriver. Nathan regardait Brite partir d'un air mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Nous nous organisions pour le projet de DCFM.

Le grand échalas s'effondra bruyamment sur une chaise sous le regard désapprobateur de Rosier qui, lui, s'assit discrètement.

-Quelle connerie ce truc ! En plus ça sert à rien !

Evan souffla d'agacement :

-Bien sûr que si imbécile. C'est cette histoire de binôme qui est idiote.

Tom ne dis rien, d'accord avec Rosier qui, bien que d'un an son ainé cherchait l'approbation dans ses yeux. Avery grogna mais n'osa pas contredire Evan et, à la place, il rebondit sur ce qu'il venait de dire :

-Nous mélanger avec des Poufsouffle, quelle honte ! Tu as de la chance Tom, Brite est pas la plus stupide, t'aura fini ça vite !

Tom grinça des dents :

-Premièrement je t'ai déjà dit il me semble de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom et ensuite j'ai du mal à me considérer comme « chanceux ».

La large masse qu'était Rosier l'interrogea :

-Qu'as-tu contre Brite ?

Le jeune homme y pensa quelques secondes : qu'avait-il contre Brite ? Et bien pour commencer c'était une sang-de-bourbe qui avait peur des moldus, ce n'était qu'une gamine qui passait son temps à rire trop fort avec ses stupides amis et en plus elle lui parlait comme s'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Contrairement aux autres elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée ni par ses résultats, ni par sa notoriété, ni même par son apparence que beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge prisaient pourtant, pour ce que ça lui importait. Elle avait un regard beaucoup trop clair, comme si elle ne voyait en lui qu'un garçon lambda. Rien que d'y penser cela le mettait dans un état de rage indescriptible. Cependant, il se contenta de répondre :

-C'est une sang-de-bourbe et l'idée de me la coltiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle maîtrise ce sortilège m'agace au plus haut point.

Rosier acquiesça, compréhensif, avant de sortir de quoi réviser et Avery suivit son exemple avec apathie tandis que Tom chassait de ses pensées l'ennuyante Poufsouffle pour se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Penny s'étirait lentement dans les vestiaires, son uniforme de Quidditch tout juste enfilé. A ses cotés les autres membres de l'équipe faisaient de même tout en discutant de la stratégie qu'ils avaient choisi d'adopter face à l'équipe de Serdaigle. La jeune fille était très excitée à l'idée de disputer ce premier match de la saison. Pouvoir voler de nouveau la mettait en joie, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu toucher à son balais de tout l'été. Le capitaine de l'équipe leur fit son habituel speech d'encouragement et, avec un sourire aux lèvres, ils s'avancèrent tous jusqu'au terrain d'où provenait un joyeux brouhaha. Le professeur Wendel portant sa robe d'arbitrage la plus chatoyante fit se serrer la main aux joueurs et tous se préparèrent. A son coup de sifflet, Penny s'envola et le match commença alors que Peterson, un coéquipier de la jeune fille, attrapait le souaffle avec prestance, pour le perdre tout aussi vite aux mains d'un Serdaigle. Penny fonça, elle évita soigneusement un cognard et rattrapa l'élève de l'équipe adverse, Wyatt, qui tenait le souaffle et se dirigeait vers les buts. Un coup d'œil à Peterson et elle sut quoi faire. La jeune fille accéléra pour barrer la route à Wyatt qui l'esquiva, pour mieux se cogner à Peterson, celui-ci récupérant la balle rouge. Il remonta le terrain en sens inverse et fila vers les anneaux. Malheureusement son tir fut brillamment arrêter par Stonewater, le gardien et capitaine de Serdaigle. Le souaffle fut remis en jeu et de nouveau Penny s'élança.

Rien n'était plus agréable que ça : le vent dans son visage, la vitesse, les cris joyeux des spectateurs, le risque, le frisson, la rage de gagner. Même les coups qu'elle prenait avaient quelque chose de grisant. Penny volait, de façon autant littérale que métaphorique. Et lorsqu'elle parvint après avoir évité d'extrême justesse un cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse, à mettre le souaffle dans les but, elle se désaltéra des cris de joies de ses camarades dans les gradins. Cependant le stresse l'habitait également. L'équipe de Serdaigle avait un jeu irréprochable et ils menaient de 20 points. Soudain, la foule poussa un cri d'excitation. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un éclat brillant et apparemment, les attrapeurs l'avaient repéré pareillement puisqu'ils fonçaient vers elle. Mary Compton, l'attrapeuse de son équipe perdait un peu de terrain et Penny serra les dents. Uriah Nelson se rapprochait dangereusement du vif d'or juste en dessous d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres elle le vit avec surprise ralentir très légèrement et Mary mit son hésitation à profit en lui raflant le vif sous les yeux. Le stade explosa en applaudissement et en cris. Son équipe gagnait en fanfare. Mary faisait le tour du stade le vif en main. Penny resta un instant interdite avant de descendre rejoindre les autres qui fêtaient leur victoire. Elle était sûre que Nelson l'avait fait exprès. D'ailleurs malgré la déprime de son équipe, le poursuiveur regardait Mary avec un sourire qui ne lui laissait aucun doute.

C'est donc contrariée par cette victoire en demi-teinte que Penny alla prendre une douche et se changer. Mary semblait rêveuse dans les vestiaires et la jeune poursuiveuse se retint de lui faire une quelconque remarque. Inutile de lui gâcher le plaisir. Elle se dit pourtant que si un garçon la laissait gagner pour la séduire il aurait tôt fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires elle croisa les professeurs Orlay, Wendel et Evans. Le professeur de vol semblait bougon tandis que les deux autres souriaient avec allégresse. Voir le professeur de DCFM rappela soudain à Penny son rendez-vous avec Jedusor et elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le château et la salle d'étude des Runes. L'idée de pratiquer le Patronus avec Jedusor ne l'enchantait guère. Le garçon semblait la détester cordialement pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. De son côté Penny avait du mal à comprendre l'engouement que provoquait le Serpentard chez les autres. Pour sa part, elle le trouvait assez hautain et mielleux. Quelque chose sonnait faux chez lui. D'un autre côté, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et se demandait dans quel genre de famille il pouvait bien vivre. Dorcas pensait qu'il descendait d'une grande famille de sang-pure, mais elle le voyait un peu trop comme un prince charmant aux yeux de Penny.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans la classe de Runes, Jedusor était déjà là, adossé à l'un des grands pylônes devant l'estrade.

-J'ai failli attendre, siffla-t-il.

Durant une seconde, Penny hésita à faire demi-tour, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Désolée, s'entendit-elle tout de même dire, je me douchais.

Jedusor eut un sourire torve :

-Pourtant tu n'as pas du beaucoup suer. La victoire vous a été offerte.

Penny grinça des dents.

-J'avais remarqué, dit-elle. Et crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas.

Jedusor haussa les sourcils :

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'aime mériter ce que je gagne. A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire**. **

Le garçon fit une moue dédaigneuse.

-Ne vas pas te prendre pour un Comte, Brite, ce n'est que du Quidditch.

Penny fut un instant surprise que Jedusor comprenne sa référence **(2).** Voilà qui brisait la belle hypothèse de Dorcas et du prince au sang pur. Mais elle haussa les épaules :

-Peut-être, mais je m'entraine pour gagner, pas pour qu'on me laisse la victoire pour une histoire de cœur.

-Une histoire de cœur ?

-Oui. Nelson est amoureux de Compton. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a laissé gagner.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, lança Jedusor, l'air perplexe.

-Je te rassure, moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, tous deux à leurs réflexions personnelles puis Penny secoua la tête.

-Bref, nous ferions bien de nous y mettre.

Jedusor acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Penny en fit de même essayant de trouver un souvenir heureux. Elle décida de se concentrer sur le sentiment de félicité qu'elle avait eu en début de match. Jedusor semblait réfléchir aussi.

-Je commence ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Jedusor lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à le faire et Penny se concentra sur sa pensée le plus fort qu'elle put avant de prononcer l'incantation. A son déplaisir, rien ne se produisit. Le Serpentard l'avait regardé faire sans expressions, il eut un très léger sourire et lança :

-A mon tour.

Il tendit sa baguette et prononça :

-_Spero Patronum_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rien. Tom fronça les sourcils. Il était conscient de la difficulté d'un tel sortilège mais il pensait tout de même pouvoir faire mieux que Brite. Un Patronus non-corporel suffirait pour l'instant. La jeune fille ne fit aucune remarque et essaya de nouveau sans plus de réussite. Tom se concentra sur sa pensée heureuse, soit lui-même trouvant enfin la chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Il réessaya mais n'obtint pas meilleur résultat que Brite. Après plusieurs essais sans améliorations il proféra un juron entre ses dents. Brite souffla et prit la parole :

\- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas comme il faut.

-Tu crois ? Siffla Tom avec un regard mauvais.

Mais Brite sembla ignorer son sarcasme et reprit :

-Le problème vient peut-être de la pensée qu'on a choisie. Tu penses à quoi ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire.

-Bon, bon, s'énerva la jeune fille. En tout cas ça ne marche pas. On a qu'à en essayer une autre. Quelque chose de plus fort.

Et elle se mit à réfléchir. Tom, lui était fatigué par ses idioties. Il ne voyait pas à quoi penser d'autre. L'idée de trouver la chambre était ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Une pensée heureuse. Quelle niaiserie encore. De son côté Brite sembla trouver quelque chose puisqu'un sourire éclaira son visage d'enfant et elle leva de nouveau sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux et prononça la formule.

Cette fois, une légère fumée blanchâtre sortie de sa baguette provoquant un sautillement ridicule de joie à la Poufsouffle. Tom se concentra de nouveau, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite, avant de passer pour un idiot devant Brite. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à un souvenir agréable. Quelque chose qui l'avait rendu heureux. Soudain, il se remémora quelque chose. Cela commençait à dater mais une image s'imposa à lui. Celle d'un grand château plein de magie, plein de promesses et loin de son orphelinat. Il se rappela de la première fois où il avait vu Poudlard et du sentiment de profonde gratitude qu'il avait ressenti, l'impression d'être chez lui, enfin. Baigné dans ce souvenir, il prononça à nouveau la formule sous le regard curieux de Brite et cette fois, comme pour elle, une fumée s'en échappa durant quelques secondes. Tom ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux de fleurir sur ses lèvres et il croisa le regard de Penny, tout aussi satisfaite :

-On dirait que toi aussi tu as trouvé mieux.

Tom haussa les épaules. Il n'allait surement pas le lui dire. Mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas son sourire.

-On ferait mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, on aura qu'à se retrouver ici à la même heure la semaine prochaine ?

Tom acquiesça vaguement tandis que la jeune fille rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche et sortait de la salle en le saluant :

-A la semaine prochaine Jedusor.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se demanda un instant à quoi avait pu penser Brite avant de se secouer pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail sur la planche s'il voulait trouver la Chambre des Secrets.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry salua le professeur Orlay avec qui il venait de boire une bièraubeurre pour fêter la déconvenue de Wendel. La journée avait été très agréable et Harry avait du mal à se pardonner de s'être autant amusé. Le match de Quidditch l'avait fait voyager à l'époque où lui-même volait après le vif d'or. Retrouver cette ambiance de stade, les cris, la joie, le bruit des balais qui volent à toute vitesse, l'avait emplie de félicité. Cela lui avait également donné envie de retourner sur un balais. Après tout, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas volé juste pour le plaisir et non pas pour fuir un groupe de mangemorts ou en poursuivre un autre.

Il réfléchissait à la possibilité de s'acheter un balai lorsqu'il croisa Penny Brite. La jeune fille était souriante, même radieuse et elle le salua aimablement :

-Bonjour Miss Brite. Beau match.

-Merci professeur !

-C'est votre victoire qui vous a mis de si bonne humeur ?

-Pas vraiment. Je m'entrainais au sortilège du Patronus et je me suis souvenu de quelque chose de très beau.

-Plus beau que le Quidditch ?

Brite pouffa brièvement.

-Oh oui, bizarrement, penser au Quidditch n'a pas suffi d'ailleurs.

Qu'elle dise ça amusa Harry. Il avait fait la même erreur lorsqu'il avait tenté le sort pour la première fois.

-Non, il faut quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus profond. A quoi avez-vous pensé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

La jeune fille eut un sourire nostalgique.

-J'ai pensé à la première fois où je suis arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry l'observa un instant. Cette jeune fille à l'air d'enfant avait, elle aussi, vu en Poudlard une maison, un lieu sûr sans jugements, ni peines. Et il savait que c'était un sentiment que partageait aussi Tom Jedusor. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait poussé le destin à réunir deux personnes qui semblaient si différentes. Il sourit aimablement à Brite.

-C'est un très beau souvenir, en effet. J'espère que vous et Monsieur Jedusor parviendrez à produire un Patronus lors des examens de fin d'année.

La jeune fille acquiesça et commença à reprendre son chemin avant d'interpeller Harry :

-Oh, Monsieur. Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez mis en binôme avec Jedusor ?

Harry la regarda avec amusement :

-Et bien Miss Brite, c'est simplement que j'ai trouvé que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup tous les deux.

Brite leva haut ses sourcils :

-Mais pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules :

-Peut être me suis-je trompé. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, c'est assez rare.

Et sous le regard désabusé et amusé de Penny, Harry repris le chemin de ses appartements.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Du bout du couloir, Tom observa le professeur Evans s'en aller les sourcils froncés. Il songea un instant à ce qu'il avait entendu et claqua la langue avec agacement avant de reprendre son chemin vers la bibliothèque avec morgue.

-N'importe quoi…

**(à suivre…)**

** (1)**Evan Rosier Senior, père du Mangemort du même nom.

** (2)**Citation venant de la pièce de théâtre de Corneille, _Le Cid_. C'est donc une référence moldue.

**Hey muggles ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un week-end chargé ! Merci pour vos commentaires ils me font extrêmement plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Merci particulièrement à Opalita que je tiens à rassurer : Tom ne va pas devenir guimauve. Genre jamais.  
Je ne donne pas de dates pour le prochain pour ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien mais ça restera pour dans une semaine maximum :-) !  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
